Tribe of the Black Sun
"We are strong, we are fierce, and we are feared." - Corpse, the first Deathbringer History The origin of this Tribe is not very clear. Everyone just knows that a gray, red and black cat named Corpse was the leader. One day, they settled into the territory beside the Tribe of the Setting Suns, and based their name off of the other Tribe's name, the rankings and the rules too. The Black Sun tribe began to mess with the other Tribe, attacking their patrols and entering the territory. They introduced their selves to the Setting Suns tribe by warning some of the patrols they attacked. They were at war for many moons before a period of peace, and they established a few rules to agree on. It was this way until a cat named Five Claws of Flame, or Five for short, came along, and spread the rumor that Setting Suns cat killed the patrol he was on, and he killed the ones who did it. This was a lie, yet the Black Sun cats believed it entirely. They battled for moons, until Five became the Deathbringer. He ended the war, and the leaders of both Tribes made a peace treaty of some sort, agreeing over some rules. Right now, there has been no major fighting, although there is tension. Both Sunwatcher and Deathbringer don't want to fight though, so no war will start anytime soon. Territory This Tribe lives beside the mountains, many moons away from the Clans, in a rocky area. They border the Tribe of Setting Suns. These cats hunt mice, rabbits, suqirrel, voles, and birds. They are not skilled enough to fish, so fish is a rare delicacy. Their camp is at the edge of the territory, in a cave in a mountain. The front entrance has walls inside that narrow the way of entry. There are no tunnels or other exits in the camp, except for the entrance. The dens are all caves. The meeting place is Scar Stone. Tribe Life This tribe is evil and villainous. There are no pure souls here, and if there is, they shall be bent into the ways of the Tribe or tortured. They are always hostile, especially to the weaklings. They are not allowed to attack each other, at all, unless they are weaklings. Cats are to respect the Deathbringer, or death or torment shall be brought to them. The kits of two Weaklings shall grow as normal cats are not allowed to be teased. Any cat on the territory is to be brought to camp and be imprisoned until Deathbringer decides their fate. Death is always a happy thing here. Celebration washes over the Tribe when some one dies honorably and everyone celebrates until sunrise of the next day. There are many caves in the camp, Dirt Cave included. But the main side cave, other than the dens, is the Fight Cave. This is where Weaklings fight in Weakling Fights. It is a large cave with many ledges along the sides, where the audience sits. Everyone in the Tribe comes, including Weaklings (They are guarding heavily). Deathbringer sits on the lowest ledge, the closest to the batlte. He calls when the fight is over. There are always guards guarding the entrance. The Ranks Deathbringer: The Deathbringer is the leader. He is the cat that ranks you up, brings you down and chooses your fate: life, death, or torment. May kill Tribe mates, rouges, kits, anyone. He also is the one who gives permission to attack Weakling. Aggressor: Second-in-command. Role is to enforce aggressiveness in the Tribe and assist Deathbringer when needed. Can not kill Tribemates unless Deathbringer organizes it, but hte Aggressor may enforce torment upon any cat when there is a valid reason for that, unless it is against a Weaking. Deathstopper: The healer. Is not very liked since it's role is to stop death. May have mates, but Deathbringer would most likely demote the mate of the Deathstopper down to a Weaklig. Is always ordered around by everyone, even kits, and may not fight back or argue. May only have one apprentice. Blood-Spiller: The prey-hunters of the Tribe. Always kill prey very brutally and viciously, since no one minds the bloody food. They are also are the trackers and spies. If a cat has escaped, Blood-Spillers are the cats who are to track down this cat. They are also very sneaky and stealthy, the reason why they are spies. Titans: The cave guards of the Tribe. May attack any enemy near the camp or on the territory. May not kill them, but is ordered to bring these cats back. Darkseekers: The apprentices. Deathbringer chooses what they shall be in the future and Darkseeker's must train as that. They may not fight or argue with Tribemates and if they do, they'll be demoted to a Weakling for a week. Deathstopper's may intervene and ask to take the Darkseeker for their own. Breeder: Mothers of the Pack Kits: Kits. Become Darkseeker's at five moons. '''Weaklings: '''Prisoners, elders and anyone not able to serve the Tribe as best as possible. Usually are put up into Weakling Fights. Weaklings do not get much prey or medical treatment. They may only be tortured when a cat gets permission. Cannot fight back unless they want Deathbringer to step in. Cats have their names changed when they are demoted. These cats cannot leave camp. Weaklings have kits, but only with each other, not with higher ranks. Those kits will grow up like normal kits, but their parents shall be left behind. Category:Tribes Category:Information Category:Browse